Love Between two species
by XenomorphSpecialist
Summary: A man finds a critically injured Xenomorph and Helps her recover from the injuries Rated M Hope you will enjoy it!
1. A deck of cards

**Hey guys I'm back, after a long period of time and I'm rewriting my Xenomorph and Human love story. Now reviews will be cherished as the first review I got helped me out so much! So thanks for starting again with me and **

**Enjoy the ride!**

This story starts with a man a ship and a planet enjoy!

" Hey Fuck face how's it goin" "Fuck off Lore", "Hey easy with the language there are kids here" He said while grinning "Hey James you never told me why you were here anyway" "For fuck sake Lore I told you I got signed up to be a specialist engineer for the maintenance of the USS GAMORA!"

"Hey James did you hear" "What now!" "A squadron of colonial marines have been signed up for a rescue mission in a scientific research facility in lv-549, you and I have both been signed up for the mission" Lore was putting on a sort of smug expression on his face "Look Lore why have I been signed up for this mission I am not a marine"

"I don't know I just got briefed this mourning" "What are they rescuing from the facility" "I don't know that either" "Fuckin' genius Lore!" Lore smirked

James walked off and went and found his way to the quarters of the captain Tad that is running this mission and is the one, that most likely signed James up to the mission. James knocked the door and the door opened with a quite "hiss" Standing at the door

Was captain Tad in all his glory "Ah James what brings you here at this hour?"

"Sir out of curiosity is it correct that I have been signed up to a rescue operation on the scientific research facility of lv-549" James had a stern yet concerned expression on his face "Yes" Tad put it bluntly "But why?" "Because James to put it bluntly the crew needed a reliable engineer for the drop ship into lv-549, so you can keep the ship maintained to a good standard so there will be no spontaneous malfunctions, if a emergency evacuation' is needed"

James stood there while his brain was putting together everything, that the captain had just explained to him. Then James thought of something "But sir would happen if something wen't wrong" James now had a worried expression on his face

The captain looked James in the eyes and said "Nothing will go wrong".

**This Chapter was short just to see the feedback I get and if I get some views and good stuff like that then I will strive on, then again I going to write my story anyway so keep reading and peace out guys! ;)**


	2. It's game over man!

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter and it will take me a while to plan the next one so keep commenting and I will reply so enjoy the chapter and also if you guys could leave me some ideas on later chapters that would be great so anyways**

**Peace Out!**

James walked back to his room with a face of horror, James knew he was dead as soon as the captain said "Nothing will go wrong" James thought to himself well I'm fucked but other then that I'm having a good day.

The departure to lv-549 was the next day in fact and James was shit bricking knowing that today's day and age the biological aspect of science was scary as shit as James had read the report of Ellen Ripley, a co pilot for the Uss Nostromo had a alien encounter while on board the space craft, the alien life form had wiped out the entire crew except for her while destroying the craft with it.

James also remembers Stories told about an distress mission on a terraforming colony lv-426 a team were sent down there to investigate the whereabouts of the missing

Terraformers all James knew was four people made back out of that colony "a synthetic 2 adults and a female child" that was the last they ever heard of the people that made it back alive.

James knew that he was just paranoid, yeah the scientists sent a distress beacon to the ship but that doesn't mean that the site is infested with other worldly life forms.

At this point James wanted to get some sleep after the stress he now has over something he is most likely over reacting about, After five or so minutes he fell into a deep slumber.

James was abruptly woken by his alarm clock to warn him about his big day, oh no wait fucking shitty ass day he woke up with no sort of enthusiasm in his attitude, he did his mourning routine and went to join the departure of the rescue mission.

James got to the loading bay and found the squad waiting, for the captain to brief the solders about the mission in which they were all enthusiastic about even Lore had that signature smirk he did. The only Person that James knew well enough to call a proper friend, was John Wood a lieutenant that respected James and both looked out for each other in bad situations he himself was fairly enthusiastic about the whole mission, but James knew deep down in John was scared shitless of how this rescue was gonna go

Captain Tad briefed the marines about the mission and saying there was a possibility that the place maybe overrun by unknown life forms, James knew he was sending these people to a fucking slaughter just to get what he wanted. James boarded the ship and sat in one of the chairs and just had a blank expression plastered across his face he heard the pilot countdown, before plummeting into lv-549.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like the characters so far so I will keep you informed thanks for reading **

**XenoSpecialist Out**

.


	3. Stop your grinnin and drop your linnin

**Hey guys and gals back with another chapter and know the plot is getting more interesting I hope so James has finally arrived on lv-549 so sit back and enjoy the ride! **

**Peace out!**

The ship soon had entered the planets atmosphere and judging by what James could see out of the slits in the ship, the weather was crappy on this planet or it is that time of the year, that the weather is shit, It wouldn't be soon before the ship would be landing and the apc will be departing from the ship, to get to there destination with a bit more speed and protection.

On the other hand James thankfully, was maintaining the drop ship so he was staying put, but felt sorry for the poor souls that would have to go into the base and find out what had happened to the missing scientists or whatever.

The ship had landed with a huge thud! The landing doors opened and the apc zoomed off and made it's way to its destination James stood up and got some tools and went to check on the ships condition which was his job after all. The engine was his first check up. He spent about three quarters of an hour on the engine and then took a quarter of an hour on the twin turbines on the side of the drop ship.

It had been a solid hour before he made his way back to the pilot of the drop ship, to inform her about the current state at which the ship was in. He found her talking on radio but some how got no response back from the receiving end, James said in a sarcastic tone "looks like there giving you the cold shoulder" while wiping his hands on a rag in which he used for getting to oil and shit of his hands.

"This isn't good James they haven't replied to my message and the last message i got from them was, they were having some difficulties and they would keep her Informed in what was going on" she paused and looked at James worryingly "But that was half a hour ago and they still haven't replied back"

James had a concerned look on his face and gave the young pilot a light tap on the shoulder to get her attention and to let her know that he is here "come on let's go and find out what has happened to them then" "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!" the pilot said blurting out at James, "well it's either that or waiting here and just doing nothing about it"

The pilot nodded in agreement with James's idea, "Oh by the way i never caught your name" James asked in curiosity "Oh it's Amanda" she said while faintly blushing "nice to meet you Amanda my name is James as you might already know" James said while smiling "Nice to meet you to James" Amanda still faintly blushing.

**So yeah bet you weren't expecting the pilot of the drop shop to have a little crush on James but she does so keep reviewing and all of that good stuff so like I said before have a nice day and **

**Xenospecialist out! **


	4. Looks like love at first sight

**Hey guys I'm back and well I took some of your advice, about the chapters being way to short so this should satisfy you (I hope ;) also as this is a big chapter I will still look this over for missing punctuation, so don't leave comments on that plz, anyways enough of my blabbing.**

**peace out!**

James was walking around the facility and really noticed how the atmosphere was in the planet, it wanted to make him cringe, James and Amanda both went Round a building and spotted the abandoned apc out side out a bay door. "Well there it is" James said in non-enthusiastic moods

James said not in the greatest of moods, "let's go and check it out then" Amanda signifying to James to follow her to the apc, they made they way over and then James noticed how barren the research facility was. There was literally fuck all to see except rocks, dust and more rocks James frowned at the sight and just kept making his way over to the apc, Amanda was the first one there and was all the more eager to check the vehicle out for any clues. James then made it to the apc and went in side and again nothing was to be found except monitors that all had static screens, with all of the crews names on the screens. James was almost at a crying state when he saw john had been killed, or his camera had been broken so he didn't give up hope, but James knew deep down, that john was indeed gone.

Amanda looked up at James and said "I'm sorry James" James looked up at Amanda and said in a quit tone "you don't have to say sorry it wasn't your fault" James got his act together and started to walk into the facility not giving a shit anymore. Amanda walked up to James and said "James are you alright!" James then sternly answered "I going to find who the FUCK KILLED JOHN" Amanda was startled by James response.

"Look James I'm going to head back to the ship and keep an eye out". "Look here" Amanda took a walkie talkie out of here breast pocked and handed it to James "call me if you find something" James smiled at Amanda and said Thanks a little flustered.

As Amanda was about to walk back she turned around and said to James "just watch yourself out there rookie" she smirked "Oh before I forget, take this as well" she throw him a handgun"

James waved her off and turned around to carry on into the facility "great now it's just me and the atmosphere, fucking perfect"

James was slowly walking down the corridor, until he came across the med lab he went in and found papers scattered everywhere and just shit scattered everywhere in general, he exited the med lab only to find blood on the floor and the walls and limbs were found as well, James did the cross sign on his body, but then James noticed some tags on the floor, he picked then up and had a look at the inscription on them "CPT " James had a blank face and said "fucking; nothing will go wrong" James shook his head and carried on down the corridor, putting the tags in his trouser pocket.

Suddenly he heard a faint noise in his head, he closed his eyes trying homing in on the sound in his head and James made it out to be a female whimper or cry. James thought he was thinking things and this facility, probably wasn't helping with his mood.

Then he heard it again James was now suspicious in what is making this peculiar sound. He walked down the corridor and the sound was becoming more apparent. So James started checking different rooms in which this whimpering, or crying was coming from James walked further down the corridor he was really started to get freaked the fuck out by this facility.

He then certainly found the room in which the noise was coming from. He checked behind him and then entered the room.

James then noticed, Sitting against a wall was a severely injured Xenomorph with bullet wounds in its chest, though this Xenomorph was different, James actually hadn't seen a real one up close. He was frightened but felt sorry for the poor creature, that was now aware of his presence in the room.

James looked again at the creature and was surprised, at how human looking it was in appearance.

James snapped in reality and went slowly over to this poor creature, the creature hissed at James in a 'don't come near me' kind of way. James put his hands up in submission but then the female hissed at him again and backing up to the wall even further then James remembered the hand gun in his pocket he put the gun down and started to walk even slower then before toward the female.

The female hissed at him but a lot quieter he went further and further until James was only a few inches away, James put his hand out slowly and she pushed her bean shaped head into his palm he smiled, as she crooned and purred quietly.

James smiled at her, himself becoming attracted to her in an instant "Looks like I've made a new friend" he chuckled lightly.

**So he finally met the Xenomorph (Phew!) and so I've still got a great picture in my head about what will happen next so yeah keep reading and keep Rick Rollin Wait what!**

**XenoSpecialist Out! **


	5. The power of Healing!

**Sorry guys about the long wait, I was on holiday so that got me held up with my writing; but I should now be back on track with my writing, so please keep commenting as that is really keeping me going with this story and as always...**

**peace out! ;)**

James was stroking her head and she was purring as he was comforting her, James then just remembered about her wounds which were in a bad state.

James then stood up and tried to gesture to her to stand up, but she simply shook her head, feeling pathetic and weak, James felt sorry for the poor thing and he lowered himself to her level and put his arms out to lift her up, she backed of but then she realised that his smell was not of harm or anger but of kindness and calm being. She trusted him a bit; but not fully confident he picked her up, cradling her as he went.

Minding her wounds no doubt, he laid her down on a table top and then gesturing to her not to move. James went of back into the corridors of the facility, to try and get his act together, James then remembered the med lab which wasn't that far off his position. James hastily made his way there to find anything of use, he walked into the lab and just again found shit; scattered everywhere, by this this time James was getting pissed of by just finding 'Sweat Fuck All!'

So he kept on looking around and noticed a safe sort of thing under a desk "what do we have here" James smirked to himself, he knelt down and coincidently found the safe to be open, James nudged the door to one side and found paper work; the usual, but then he found something of greater use.

James picked up a case which read 'Xenomorph medical kit' James laughed out loud and said "Fucking genius" he opened it up and to his surprise, the contents were very useful indeed. Consisting of syringes and to James's liking Acid proof wrappings, which in this current event was handy as fuck.

He ran back to the creature and found her whining with the pains, getting increasingly worse, James opened the medical kit and took out what he needed. James injected her with some sort of morphine pain relief sedative, he took out the wrapping and helped her up in a sitting position, so he could get easy access to her wounds.

He wrapped the cloth around her chest area and made sure that it was thick enough so it would benefit her in a positive way; James finished off by clipping the ends of the cloth together so they wouldn't slip off during movement and made sure they were tight as well to give her more flexibility.

James flashed Her a Warming smile and gave her a pat on the shoulder. She purred back and crooned to James quietly.

He sat next to her thinking of what to do; when he heard a voice in his head very similar to the sobbing he heard back in the corridor "_thank...you_" James looked to the side of himself, she was staring at him and noticed that this elegant creature, was indeed communicating with him. "Well I'll be damned" James chucked to himself lightly.

**Thank you for reading and I will get another chapter out by 5th July...Nah I'm just fuckin' with ya, I should have the next one out soon.**

**Big thanks goes to 'Xahraxs' so thanks to Him with his constant support, so enough of my blabbing **

**XenoSpecialist Out! ;)**


	6. Authors Note!

**Thank you guys so much for the support of this story as we have just hit 1k views so they may not sound much but to me That is big.**

**so again guys thank you and as always**

**peace out! ;)**


End file.
